Puppy Love
by gagnslausmanneskja
Summary: Right after filming finished for The First Time, what did the boys talk about? CrissColfer friendship.


**A/N: **So.. I'm sorry that I haven't written anything in a few days. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to write. But then I had this dream earlier today and I wanted to write it down. While I don't really like writing about two real people, I wanted to write this anyway. Hopefully the two people concerned never find this.

I've noticed a distinct lack of fluffiness in my stories, so hopefully this makes up for it.

* * *

Puppy Love

Chris and Darren were lying side by side on the bed with their legs intertwined and holding hands. Their foreheads were pressed together and every so often Darren would gently shake his head back and forth against Chris's.

"And cut!" Chris smiled once more and pulled away from Darren, though he remained by Darren's side. "That was really good guys. You're done for tonight so why don't you go get some sleep? And well done, guys, it really was good."

Darren and Chris thanked the crew as they left until it was just the two of them left in the room. Chris stood up and pulled the blanket on the bed down before crawling back into bed facing away from Darren. The older boy smiled. "Tired?"

Chris nodded against the pillow and pulled the blanket tighter around him. Darren stood and pulled down the blanket on his side of the bed. He got under the blanket and pulled it up to his chin before he moved forward so that he was right behind Chris. "Goodnight," he whispered and flung his arm over Chris's waist.

They stayed like that for nearly an hour. Darren wasn't tired, but he assumed Chris had long since fallen asleep. It was then that he felt the younger boy shaking underneath his arm.

"Chris?" He didn't respond, but he started shaking more violently. Darren thought that he might have been having a nightmare, and decided to roll Chris over. However, even though there no light in the room other than the small amount of moonlight falling through the window, Darren could see that Chris's eyes were open and tears were running from them. "Chris? What's wrong?" Darren pulled Chris close to his chest. He rested one hand on the small of Chris's back and snaked his other hand into the hair at the top of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep, I didn't mean to wake you up," he started.

"No, you didn't wake me up. Why are you crying?" Darren had known Chris for years now, and not once had he ever seen him cry.

"It's just… don't you ever feel uncomfortable?"

"What do you mean?"

"With me. Being around me." Darren looked down at Chris and narrowed his eyes.

"Where is this coming from?"

Chris sniffed and was quiet for a while. He pulled back from Darren, though he grabbed one of his hands. Darren laced their fingers together and sat up. He pulled Chris up into a sitting position and they sat face to face, both of their hands laced together and resting on their knees, which were touching.

"Well, yesterday I was searching for this article about Glee. It was really well written and I wanted to show it to you because it praised our relationship and it was just really nice. But I couldn't remember which link it was, so I clicked on the first one. And it, well, it wasn't the right link. But I read it anyway. And it went on and on about sorry they were for you, because you had to do all of this with me. Like having to hold my hand, or having to kiss me. And now, I can already imagine what they're going to say about this episode. 'Darren shares bed with a fag.' It's not fair to you."

"Chris, I – " Darren started. He struggled for words and shifted his body so that he was sitting next to Chris instead of in front of him. He wrapped one arm around the boy and kept his other hand locked with Chris's. "You know I don't feel that way, right?"

Chris nodded, but didn't say anything. "I don't agree with anything that person said. I don't mind holding hands with you or kissing you. And tonight? That was probably the most intimate scene we'll ever film and I didn't mind doing it at all. It was beautifully done and I'm glad I got to share that with you. Don't listen to people like that. You know that I don't think that. You're my friend, Chris. If I did have a problem with anything I'd go to you and we'd talk it out."

"I know, I know. But I know it's not just one person thinking this. Yeah, it was only one person who wrote that article. But I know there are hundreds or even thousands of people who are disgusted by what we're doing."

"Fuck them, right? What matters is that neither of us are uncomfortable by what we're doing."

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "But that's only part of the reason I'm upset." This last part was said so quietly that Darren barely heard it.

"There's another reason?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Chris."

He sighed. "Alright. When we were lying there before… I couldn't help but think that would never happen again." Chris said this very quickly and quietly so that Darren had strained to hear it.

"You like sleeping next to me?" Even in the dim light Darren could see Chris was blushing.

"You could say that," he mumbled while he picked at a loose thread on the blanket.

"You – ah. Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh_." They sat in silence for a few minutes before they looked at each other properly for the first time that night.

"Chris?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Can you k – yes." Darren twisted his head towards Chris and leaned forward, gently pressing their lips together. He allowed Chris to control the kiss, moving his lips to follow Chris's. He pulled back after a few minutes of gentle kissing and rested his head against Chris's.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know. It just felt right to do. And it doesn't bother me, just so you know. If you like me."

"Really?"

"Really," Darren agreed with a small smile. "Shall we try to get some sleep?" Chris nodded and returned to the warm blanket. He slid underneath and Darren repeated the action. He moved up behind Chris and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes. It's perfect." Chris moved back so that he was pressed against Darren's front.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? Let me know :)

Reviews=Love


End file.
